Multilayer polymer films (MPFs) used in packaging as either single sheets to wrap products or converted into bags into which products are loaded must meet demanding criteria from both the industrial and end-user perspectives. These criteria may include the clarity or gloss of the film, the strength of the film and the frictional nature of the film. Since the packaging process typically involves automated mechanical methods that can include the high-speed moving, positioning, and opening of the MPF in preparation for wrapping or loading of the product, another property critical to the performance of the MPFs in the packaging process is the degree to which the adjacent film surfaces adhere to each other. The term used to describe the magnitude of adherence of adjacent film surfaces is “blocking.” A high level of blocking means that adjacent film surfaces tend to adhere to one another or other surfaces. Conversely, low blocking means that adjacent film surfaces do not easily adhere to one another or other surfaces. High levels of film blocking can slow or interrupt the packaging process and are therefore considered undesirable. Thus, a need exists for films having improved blocking properties while retaining the desired aesthetic qualities useful for marketing the final product to the consumer.